


Five times Sam (almost) failed a school exam, and why

by clex_monkie89



Series: Five Things (2006) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sam (almost) failed a school exam, and why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Sam (almost) failed a school exam, and why

1.

Sam's first year at Stanford, somewhere around the middle of February, Sam woke up one Friday night to Dean sitting on his bed.

Sam bribed his roommate to skip out for the weekend and he and Dean spent most of Friday night, all of Staurday and Sunday and a large chunk of Monday fucking.

Sam missed missed two exams that day; he fucked through one and slept through the other.

Lucky for Sam his teachers were very understanding.

But honestly, what kind of a teacher would punish a kid for getting mugged and put in the hospital overnight?

Sam must not forget to thank Dean for his help authenticating those injuries. Maybe he'll even borrow Dean's steel-toes for _extra_ thanks.

2.

Sammy missed a big math test once in fifth grade. The teacher, Mrs. Spatsic, was very admant that any schoolwork missed because of an unexcused absence was considered a failing grade.

John took his only lunch break in a nine-hour shift at the local garage to go down to the school and talk to her, try and convince her to let Sammy retake the test. He, very calmly, explained to her that he had had to work the graveyard shift the night before the test and took his boys with him rather than leave them alone in their dodgy neighborhood.

He also explained, also very calmly, that because the boys were up all night he let them sleep rather than go to school and fall asleep in class.

Mrs. Spatsic then decided that it would be a good idea to tell John Winchester that "a good father would not jeopardize his son's futures just to save a few dollars on a sitter."

Sam's still not sure _exactly_ what happened next but he knows his father went to the principal the next day. By the end of the week he had a new teacher and another chance to take his test.

3.

Eigth grade.

Dean jumped in front of Sam.

Fourteen hours in surgery.

Sam didn't give a fuck about his English test and didn't care whether the teacher would let him take it again or not.

He was just happy when the doctor came out and said Dean would be okay.

4.

Freshman year in Minesotta, nowhere near Blue Earth for once.

Dean catches mono and because the dishes aren't done right so do John and Sammy.

Two weeks later John and Dean are better but Sammy's throat still hurts. Three days later he has a fever of 104 and John is stripping him for an ice bath when he sees the rash.

Sammy spends the next month bouncing between the pediatric unit and the pediatric ICU.

Scarlet fever. _Not mono for Sammy_ , Dean jokes weakly, _always has to be special._

Dean brings all of Sammy's schoolwork to the hospital and he and John split the subjects.

Sammy keeps his 4.0 GPA.

5.

There's this curse see, him and Dean and John and everyone else in Blue Earth that day got hit with it years back. Long story short; no one knows how to fix it and everyone with it does an involuntary sex change for exactly twenty-four hours the same day every year.

It's so much more retarded than it sounds.

Anyway. Sam's at Stanford one of the times this happens (four actually, but one in particular) and he has a paper due in class the day of. Sadly this does not dawn on him until he's in the motel waiting for midnight to hit him.

He ends up turning it in the day after and getting twenty-five percent knocked off for handing it in late.

Twenty-five fucking percent.

Fucking pixies.


End file.
